Prince or Pirate?
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: AU Based in England not Port Royal but Governor Swann and co. did leave just without Will.For over 10 years Captain Jack Sparrow has run from who and what he was. Now faced with a tragedy and returning back to his home will he become who he was born to
1. Chapter 1 A Nightmare and Reality

**Prince or Pirate?**

**By: Cap'n Lex Turner**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summery: AU (Based in England not Port Royal but Governor Swann and co. did leave just without Will.)For over 10 years Captain Jack Sparrow has run from who and what he was. Now faced with a tragedy and returning back to his home will he become who he was born to be or stay who he became?**

**Chapter 1- A Nightmare and Reality**

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his ship, The Black Pearl, watching the sun come up. Two years ago he had reclaimed his ship after finally finding a way to kill his ex-first mate Barbossa.

"Cap'n!" he heard his new first mate and lover, Anamaria, yell down to him from the crow's nest.

"Aye?" he yelled back up to her.

"There be a ship comin' up behind us." She told him climbing down from the crow's nest.

Jack turned the helm over to her and took out his spy glass. He looked back to find the ship and when he did he got the shock of his life.

"Bring ou' the oars! Get this ship goin'! NOW!" Jack yelled to his crew as he took the helm back from Anamaria.

"Jack?" Ana asked him wondering what was going on. Normally he'd stay, fight, and see what loot he could get from the ship.

"Get ta work Ana." He told her not taking his eyes off of his compass. She nodded and went to help get the ship going faster.

After a few hours they had finally out run the ship and Jack had let the crew rest. But while the crew and Ana were sleeping soundly, Jack wasn't.

"_Look what you've done!" The older man shouted at him._

"_I'm sorry Father I didn't mean to." The boy no older than 14 years old said sobbing._

"_All I did was ask you to look after your mother and your sister while I was gone. Now your mother's dead and you almost got your little sister killed!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry will not bring your mother back!" The older man continued shouting and this time he hit the young boy._

"_I'm so sorry Father please!" the boy begged his father._

"_You are no longer my son! Get out of my sight!" _

Jack woke up in a cold sweat. He slowly got out of Anamaria's arms, got dressed and went on deck. That was the first time he'd had that dream since he had become the captain of the Black Pearl. He grabbed a bottle of rum and took a long drink. Seeing the ship earlier that day, he figured, is what caused the nightmares to return. Looking around to see if anyone was around and when he didn't see anyone he did something that was unusual for Captain Jack Sparrow to do. He cried.

"Well, well, well this is definitely a strange site to see." He heard a voice say behind him. He quickly dried his tears and turned to see who it was.

"What d'ye wan'?" he almost growled. "Show yerself."

"That's a wonderful greeting for your baby sister." The owner of the voice said and stepped out of the darkness.

"How'd ye get on 'ere?" Jack asked as he quickly recovered from the shock of seeing his sister again.

"Oh come on Johnny. You know there was no way I could track you for almost a year and not find a way on to your ship." She said using his childhood nickname.

"Wha' d'ye wan' an' don' call me Johnny. It's Jack now Gwendolyn." He hissed thankful that his crew wasn't awake.

At that that Gwen got serious. "Our father needs you to come home."

"Last I heard _he _no longer wanted me as 'is son so why woul' I go back just because he wants me there." He said.

"Because he's dying. In a few months if not less England will no longer have a king. You need to come home so when he dies you can take the thrown."

"Well I don' care. I am not the heir to the thrown anymore an' I don' want it." Jack told her and grabbed the bottle of rum again. He was going to need it after talking with her. "Now ge' off o' me ship."

"You are still his son and the heir. You are still Prince Jackson Walker." Gwen said and jumped over the railing.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the headache that was starting to form. He took a drink from the bottle and walked back into his cabin, stripped, and got back in bed with Anamaria.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2 Facing the Past

**Chapter 2 – Facing The Past**

The next morning all of Jack's crew could tell something was wrong with him. All day he had been angry for some reason and none of his crew dared to say anything about it. The only one who did dare was Anamaria. She approached him just before dusk.

"Wha's wrong wit' ye Jack?" she came out and asked him.

"Nothin's wrong wit' me. Get back ta work." He told her coldly.

"Aye there is. Wha's wrong?"

"Nothin' is wrong. Now get back ta work 'fore I drop ye off in Tortuga." Jack practically growled that time. That was when she finally decided to back off. For now at least.

That night Jack went into his cabin after making sure the look out was on watch. He made himself ready for bed and slipped in beside Ana. Just as the night before he didn't rest peacefully. Only thing different was the nightmare.

_He was looking around at the fires and all the wreckage. This he was used to but this wasn't caused by pirates._

"_Look what you've done." He heard someone say behind him._

"_I didn' do this." He protested just as Gwen stepped in front of him. At the sight of her he gasped. Her left eye was almost swollen shut and she was bleeding from a gun shot in her arm and about five cuts._

"_All I asked was for you to come home. Look what you've done Jack. Our family, the kingdom, everything is destroyed because of you!" Gwen yelled at him clutching her arm._

"_Yer wrong! It' no' my fault!" he screamed over the cries of pain coming from all around them._

"_Yes it is! All you had to do was take the throne and become the king of England. Now it's your fault this place is the way it is!"_

"NO!" Jack screamed and woke up to Anamaria shaking him. Jack still being somewhat still caught up in the nightmare grabbed her and held on as if his life depended on it.

"Jack wha's wrong wit' ye? This is the second time ye've woken up after a nightmare." She asked him hoping she would get a better response from him than the last time.

"I 'ave ta go back." He told her. "I 'ave ta go 'ome."

"I though' yer ship was yer 'ome."

"Me little sis needs me an' 'm no' gonna let 'er down. No' this time." Jack said and the next morning the Black Pearl and her crew were all sailing back to England.

"Jack, wha' did you do 'fore you left England?" Anamaria asked while they were down in the galley eating.

"I killed me mum." Jack said softly.

"Wha'?" she asked surprised.

Jack sighed and started telling her the tale.

_**Flashback/Memory**_

_A fourteen year old Jonathan Walker listened to the sounds of explosions and watched as his father got ready to join the officers at the fort. Being the king he had to be there to defend his country._

"_Listen to me Jonathan. You must watch after your mother and your little sister. Until I get back it is your responsibility." His father told him._

"_Yes sir." He replied respectfully and watched as his father left._

"_Johnny where's Daddy going?" he heard his five year old sister ask._

"_He went to help fight the bad men. Now come on Gwen let's get you in bed." He said picking her up and taking her up to her room._

_About ten minutes later Jonathon was back downstairs and heard glass break and his sister scream. He grabbed a sword out of the umbrella rack and ran upstairs. He rushed into Gwen's room and seen a man standing over her with a knife. Using the moves that his father had taught him when he started his sword training to disarm the man and hurt him instead of kill. He laid the sword on her bed and held her tight as she quit crying._

_Then he heard his mother yell and then grabbed the sword back up. He rushed to his parent's room. On the way he ran into two more pirates. He finally got to his parent's room and seen the door broken down. He walked in and got the shock of his life. Lying in a pool of her own blood was his mother. He had gotten there to late._

_**End Flashback/Memory**_

"Jack that wasn' yer fault." Ana told him after he got done telling her the tale.

Jack laughed bitterly. "Tell tha' ta me da'."

_**Flashback/Memory**_

_Jonathon was still in his parent's room when his father got home and that was where he found him crying over his mother's body._

"_What did you do?" he heard his father ask him._

"_I tried to protect her. I'm sorry. I didn't get to her in time." He told him quietly sobbing._

"_Look what you've done Jonathan. You almost got your sister killed and your mother's dead." The man said pulling him away from the body._

"_It wasn't me. I tried to protect them."_

"_Those pirates should have never gotten in here! How did they get in and where were you when they got in?"_

"_They came in through Gwen's window. I was in the kitchen getting a snack."_

_His father turned away from him for a second then turned back to him._

"_Look what you've done!" The older man shouted at him._

"_I'm sorry Father I didn't mean to." Jonathon said sobbing._

"_All I did was ask you to look after your mother and your sister while I was gone. Now your mother's dead and you almost got your little sister killed!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry will not bring your mother back!" The older man continued shouting and this time he hit him._

"_I'm so sorry Father please!" He begged his father._

"_You are no longer my son! Get out of my sight!" _

_**End Flashback/Memory**_

"Then why are ye goin' back?" she asked him even though she probably knew the answer.

"Me sis needs me. After what I did I can' turn me back on her now." Jack said. He then got up from the table and went back on deck.

TBC...

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers.**

**Cap'n Lex**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Home Not

1Chapter 3 – Welcome Home (Not)

For the next week Jack's mood had got worse. Most of the crew thought it was because he and Ana weren't getting along. But the trust was Jack's mood had worsened because his nightmares had gotten worse.

They now not only had the country ruined but some of them had him watching as his little sister was killed. Others were of hearing a boy crying or watching him be tortured. Those were the ones that made no sense to him.

Thankfully at the end of the week they finally made it to England. They stopped a ways from the shore and Jack, Ana, and Gibbs got in the row boat to go on shore. Apparently someone found out they were coming because as soon as they stepped on land they were surrounded by naval officers.

"Jack Sparrow welcome." the man Jack guessed was the captain said. "Bring forth the irons." he told one of the other officers.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow as it were an' you don' want ta be doin' that mate." Jack said smirking.

"Oh I think I do, _Captain._" the man said cuffing him.

"Undo the irons." they all heard someone say.

"Mr. Turner you do not have the power to order us around or have you forgotten that?" the captain of the guard asked turning around to face him.

"Of course I do for my rank is higher than yours." Mr. Turner told him.

The captain grabbed him by the front of his tunic.

"Captain Jameson unhand me. As much as you hate me for marrying the woman you wanted to marry doesn't mean you can't show me some respect." He said pushing him off. "Captain Sparrow is under the protection of the crown while he is here and before you ask the king does know he is here."

Captain Jameson glared at him and reluctantly did as he was told. Afterwards they headed to his house where Jack and the rest would be staying. The house was the same house that Will's parents had lived in and was now his.

As soon as they walked in the house they didn't see anyone so Will called to see if anyone was home. As soon as he did that he heard a boy squeal and then found himself hold a boy no older than four and who was dripping wet.

"Papa! Papa! Tell mama I don't need a bath." the boy pouted.

"Will you had to pick now to come home?! Do you know how long it took me to get that boy in the tub?" Gwen said coming down the stairs.

"Well I had to go see to our guests." Will said putting the boy down. As soon as the boy seen Jack he ran over to him.

"Mama there's a pirate in the house!" he squealed.

"I know son. Will take him upstairs and get him dressed." Will nodded and took the boy upstairs.

"I take it 'e doesn' like pirates?" Jack asked her going over and hugging her.

"Total opposite. He loves them." Gwen said.

Anamaria coughed behind Jack. "Sorry 'bout that, luv. Ana meet me little sis Gwen." Jack said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Gwen said nodding her way. "Now Jack you know we have to talk."

"How long 'ave you and the whelp been married?" Jack asked switching the subject.

"That's not what we need to talk about and you know it. What we need to talk about is when you want to head to the palace to see our father." Gwen told him.

"'cuse but what?" Ana asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Gwen asked raising her eyebrow.

"Tell us what?" Gibbs asked.

"Your captain is the prince of England."

TBC...

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Also thanks to all who reviewed and all the ones who do read but don't review.


	4. Chapter 4 Dealing With Family

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. I just recently got my inspiration back for this story. I know this chapter is really short but its the best I could do.

Chapter 4

"What!" Both Ana and Gibbs yelled. "Why didn' you tell us?" she asked her lover.

Jack glared at Gwen. "'ve told ye, luv. 'm no' the prince. Yer 'usband is. I gave tha' up a long time ago."

"Jack." Anamaria said breaking up what could have been another argument between the two siblings. "Why didn' ye tell us? All this time we coul' 'ave been safe from bein' 'ung and ye didn' bother to mention it? Tha' Commodore coul' 'ave been fired."

Jack turned his eyes from Gwen to Ana. "It ain' somethin' I like ta remember."

"That's really sad, Johnny. You don't like remembering you have a family who does care about you." Gwen said angrily.

"Last I seen o' dear ol' Da' 'e told me ta leave!" Jack said sitting down and propping his feet up on the table. "an' don' call me Johnny." he growled as Will came down the stairs with Aaron who stared wide eyed at Jack.

"Papa why's there a pirate in the house?" Aaron asked Will.

Will put him on the floor and he ran right over to the pirate captain. "He's your uncle." he told the boy.

"Really!" Aaron shrieked climbing into Jack's lap making the pirate cringe. Jack looked over at his sister for her to tell him what to do. Little Aaron looked at him hopefully. Jack stared into his nephew's eyes. They were the same color as his sister's and mother's.

Jack mentally sighed and grinned. "Aye lil mate 'm yer uncle." Aaron shrieked again and wrapped his arms tight around his uncle's neck. After letting Jack play with Aaron for a bit and after hearing the boy sing 'My uncle's a pirate' for half an hour Gwen took him into the kitchen to get his lunch. That gave Jack the perfect opportunity to interrogate his brother-in-law.

"So mate," Jack began taking a drink out of the bottle of rum Gwen had given him. "how long 'ave ye and me sister been married?" he asked Will who had been trying to read a book.

"We've been married since the day she turned 18." Will replied smiling a bit.

"It didn' take ye too long then." At that Will blushed. Jack didn't have to know anything had been going on between Gwen and him before they were married.

Jack suddenly turned serious. "'ow long has 'er da' been sick?" he asked.

"About six months. The doctor said he probably won't last much longer." Will told him putting his book down.

"Why di' Gwen come lookin' for me?"

Will picked up the bottle that Jack had been drinking from and took a sip. "Adam has been wanting to see you Jack. He told her to go find you and bring you back so he could see his son once last time."

Gwen and Anamaria were just coming back into the room when Jack stood up. "Gwen, luv. I'll be back. I 'ave ta go do something." Gwen smiled at her brother and nodded.

Jack grabbed his hat and walked out the door towards the palace where he had spent the first fourteen years of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack stood on the doorstep and sighed. This was the first time he had been here since he had taken off and he didn't know if the staff would remember him.

After running a hand over his beard he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. He didn't have to wait long because within a minute the butler opened the door and gasped. "Master John?"

"'m here to see my father." Jack told him.

"He's up in his room, sir." The butler said letting Jack in. Jack nodded at him and walked up the stairs to at what had been at one time his parents' room.

Jack quietly opened the door and walked in. He walked over to the bed where his father laid. "Da'?" he called quietly.

Adam Walker opened his eyes just a bit. "John? Is that you son?"

"'m here." Jack said sitting down next to him and took his fragile hand in his own.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to send you away. Please don't hate me." his father said softly.

"I coul' never hate you." Jack said reverting some what back to the teenager he had been once upon a time.

Adam slowly sat up in his bed. "Look on top of my dresser. There's something there for you that I want you to have."

Jack looked on top of the dresser and found a long black case. He opened it and found a wonderfully crafted sword. He took it out of it's sheath to look at it closer.

"I had your brother-in-law William make that so that if you ever returned I could give it to you." Adam said with a slight smile on his face.

"Looks like it was made fer a..."

"King? That's because it was." his father said completing his sentence. Suddenly all the strength left his body and he fell back on the bed. Jack walked back over to him and once again took his father's hand.

"Please son. Our people need you. Don't turn your back on them." his father said softly as his grip loosened on his son's hand.

"No they don'. They need their king. You have to stay with me Da'."

"You're their king now my son." His father whispered and was then lost to the realm of the living.

Jack let a couple tears fall and sighed. "I won' le' ye down." he whispered to his father's lifeless body. He then placed the hand he had been holding onto his father's chest, strapped his new sword to his belt and walked out of the room. On the way down the stairs he ran into one of the servants and alerted them to his father's death.

TBC...(hopefully)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By the time Jack had gotten back to Will and Gwen's house it was dark out and everyone had heard of the king's death. After he left the mansion Jack walked down to one of the taverns down by the docks. He sat there for an hour or so until he realized what he had promised his father. He thought about going against it but decided not to. He had disappointed his father once; there was no way he was going to do it again. With that he grabbed his hat and walked out of the tavern.

Anamaria was the first one to greet him when he walked through the door. She didn't realize it was him until he spoke.

"'ave Gwen an' Will heard yet?" he asked his lover.

Ana blinked then answered him. "Aye. One of the servants came by earlier and told them. Jack, wha's happened to you?" she asked him when she noticed his beard was missing and in its place a small goatee. His hair was also much shorter than it had been when he left and it was free of the beads that he had collected over the years.

Jack ran his hand over the area where his beard had been. "I decided ta stop by the barber's on the way 'ere is all luv." He told her.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked him moving closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist since no one was close by to see them.

"I'll be fine. 'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he said grinning a bit but it lacked the cheerfulness and bit of smugness that was normally there. He saw Will coming down the stairs. "Is Gwen up there?" Jack asked his brother-in-law.

"Yes. She just put Aaron to bed." Will told him coming to stand next to Ana. "What happened to you?" he asked repeating the question she had just asked him.

Jack rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. "Can' a man get a bloody haircut?" he muttered to himself as he came to Will and Gwen's bedroom door.

"Gwen?" he called knocking on the door. As soon as he heard her grant him permission to go in he opened the door. "How're you 'oldin' up?" he asked gently as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I know he raised us to be ready for this day, Johnny but it still hurts." she replied with tears streaming down from her eyes. Her brother nodded and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the fact that she had called him Johnny.

"I know luv." he said rubbing her back.

"Did you get there in time?" she asked clinging to her brother tightly.

"I go' there a few minutes 'fore he died." Jack told her remembering the last few minutes with his father.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen asked looking up at him and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"'ve got it covered. Ye don't have to worry 'bout it." He said not ready to tell her what he was going to do. Besides he wanted to talk to Anamaria about it first.

Gwen smiled slightly. "Thank you Jo..Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jack smiled back at her. "Ye won' ever have to, darlin'." It was then that Gwen got a good look at him.

"Jack what happened to you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Jack rolled his eyes at his baby sister.

"I need to talk to Ana first bu' then I'll give ye the reason fer the new look." he told her kissing her cheek. Then he got up off of the bed and headed back down stairs.

"Luv can I talk ta ye for a bit?" he asked walking into the room where Ana and Will had been talking. They had sent Gibbs back to the ship while Jack had been at the mansion.

"Wha's wrong Jack?" she asked him as she came into the hallway.

"I spoke wit' my da' before he died and I promised 'im something." Jack told her calmly hoping she wouldn't slap him after he told her what it was. "I told 'im I woul' stay and take the crown."

Ana stare at him as if he had grown a second head. "What?" she asked him.

"Yer lookin' at the next king of England." he said backing away from her still hoping she wouldn't slap him.

"What about yer ship?" Anamaria asked him. After fighting to get back his prized ship she didn't think he'd want to just get rid of it.

"Gibbs is a capable man. 'e can handle 'er." Jack said running his hand through his hair.

"What about me Jack? I don' wan' to say here." she said stepping closer to him.

"Please, luv, I have to do this." Anamaria seen the look of determination in his eyes, it was the same look he had when he had gone after Barbossa, and knew there was no way he wasn't going to do this. She silently nodded her head in agreement.

Jack grinned slightly and they both headed into the living room to join Will and Gwen in making the last few arrangements for their father's burial.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days later everyone had gathered at the cemetary to pay their respects to their king. Jack had stood with one arm around Ana and the other around Gwen. Will stood next to them holding Aaron who like everyone else had tears rolling down their checks.

After the funeral everyone gathered at the mansion. Gwen was walking around when she bumped into someone. She quickly steadied herself and looked to see who it was.

"It's pleasure to see you again Mrs. Turner. I just wish it could be on better terms." James Norrington said in greeting. They had been friends for a while and become as close as siblings after Jack had disappeared. They had not seen each other since he had escorted Govener Swann and his daughter to Port Royal.

"Like wise James." she said at the man who had been a second brother to her.

"How are you holding up?" James asked her.

"I'm doing pretty well. It's nice to have the comfort of knowing he got his last wish fulfilled though."

"Johnathon is here?" the commodore asked raising an eyebrow. "Well I should see if I could find him before I leave then."he said as Elizabeth Swann came up to them.

"I wish to offer my sympathes, Ms. Walker. I hope things get better around here soon." Elizabeth said to Gwen.

"Thank you Elizabeth." she said some what nicely. Before they had left Elizabeth had her eyes on Will and had tried to get him to go with them. Her and Gwen had not gotten along since. "And may I remind you it's Mrs. Turner." Jack chose that moment to appear at her side.

James looked at him weirdly. "Do I know you?" he asked him.

Gwen laughed. "James this is Johnny. Don't tell me you've forgotten what he looked like?"

James continued to stare at him. "You remind me of someone."

"I ge' tha' a lot." When Jack spoke James eyes grew wide.

"Jack Sparrow! You're Prince Johnathon!" the commodore almost shrieked.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked over at Gwen. "'ow come the can remember 'prince' bu' they can't remember 'captain'?"

James looked helplessly at her. "Please tell me I won't have to serve _him_? Please tell me Will is taking the crown."

The young woman looked between the two men that meant the most to her, other that her son and husband. She then turned her eyes to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth would you like to meet my son?" she asked leading the commodore's wife away from him and the pirate.

Norrington turned his eyes to the pirate captain. "If you're the king's son why did you turn to piracy?"

"Me reasons were my own, mate." Jack told the commodore then smirked at him. "So mate, can ye serve under the command of a pirate?"

Norrington glared at him. "I will never serve under the command of a pirate." Then his gaze soften just a bit. "But I will serve under the command of the newly returned prince and old friend."

Upstairs Gwen introduced Elizabeth to little Aaron. They were talking when Elizabeth mentioned something that Jack had not thought of yet. "Your brother does know that when he takes the crown the will also have to take a wife doesn't he?"

Gwen had no clue if Jack had talked that small detail over with Ana. "I think he already has someone in mind that he wishes to marry."

"Oh." Elizabeth said sounding disappointed. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Anamaria. They have been courting for a while now." she told the other woman.

"I hope they will be very happy together then." The govenor's daughter said sincerally.

They then noticed that Aaron had fallen asleep. They both smiled at him and walked back downstairs.

"Will you be staying for the coronation?" Gwen asked her old rival.

Elizabeth shook her head no. "I'm afriad we have to be heading back after we leave here."

"Well I hope to see you again sometime." Gwen said even though she didn't really want to see her again.

"So do I." Elizabeth said with a smile and walked off to find James.

Gwen shook her head and went back into the parlor where people where still gathered.

"Excuse me?" she called using a spare fork to clink on the side of one of the glasses to get everyone's attention. She motioned for Jack to join her.

"As some of you may know my brother returned home just a day before our father passed. As of now many of you are probably wondering who is going to rule now that he is gone. Our father's dying wish was that my brother take the throan. So I give you your newly returned prince." She said and turned the spotlight to Jack.

Jack gulped. _C'mon mate ye spent 'alf yer life training for this._ He cleared his throat then spoke. "I was able to get 'ere a day before our father passed. I was by 'is side and he had me promise not to turn my back on all o' you. I plan to rule jus' as my father did before me. I will no' let you down." he said firmly and stepped down looking every bit like the prince he had been born to be and not the pirate captian he was.

TBC...

A/N: Thank all of you who are reading this and have reviewed. I appreciate all the comments. If anyone has any info on how corronations were done back then that would be a lot of help to me.

Cap'n Lex


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We are all gathered here today, one week after the king's death, to crown England's new king." Gwen said. Today was Jack's coronation and instead of letting someone else do it she had requested she be the one to perform the ceremony. "Prince Jonathon please come forward."

With that the two doors swung open and in came Jack dressed the same way he had been on that fateful day when their mother had been killed and he had run away. This is not the man who showed up here just last week. Gwen thought as she smiled at her brother.

Jack grinned at her then knelt at her feet. She gently placed the crown upon his head. "Rise King Johnthon I." she said and he rose to his full height. He locked eyes with Gwen and she nodded in the direction of where Anamaria was standing. When he had talked to her about this he never mentioned this as he had wanted to surprise her.

Jack turned to the people of his kingdom to address them for the second time.

"All o' you who were at the mansion a week ago know tha' I plan ta rule jus' as my father 'ad. What 'as not been answered and many o' you have asked me sister and her husband over the past week is who will I take as my Queen." He looked over at Anamaria but she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"'ve chosen someone 'ho has been by my side and 'as seen the worst an' best o' me and hasn't taken off yet. 've chosen me long time lover Anamaria." he said as he held his hand out to a shocked Anamaria. She looked around and noticed everyone's eyes were on her then she looked back at Jack. She smiled slightly and took his hand.

Jack grinned at her and pulled her into his arms. The crowd cheered as he gently kissed her.

As the crowd began to dissipate Gwen grabbed Jack by the arm to talk to him. "I know you want Ana as your Queen but there's one thing you have to do before she can be crowned."

"Wha's that?" he asked clearly confused.

"You have to marry her." When she said that Jack laughed.

"'m sorry, luv bu' pirates don't get married. 'cept the whelp's mum and da' but that's a different story." Jack said still chuckling.

"You aren't a pirate anymore, Johnny." she told him. "You're a king now."

Jack slowly quit laughing. "I can ask 'er bu' she's gonna say no." Ana over heard him as she came into the room.

"I'm gonna say no ta wha'?" she asked the newly crowned king. Gwen grinned at Jack and mouthed _ask her_ to him. Jack glared at her and turned to Ana.

"Oh uh nothin' you need ta worry 'bout." Jack said trying to cover up what they had been talking about. Ana glared at him and raised her hand as if to slap him.

"A'right we're were talkin' 'bout one lil detail that I forgot to mention to you." he said backing away from her.

"Wha's that?" she asked him.

"Ye need ta marry me." Jack said running a hand through his hair.

Ana laughed. "Yer joking right?" She noticed that neither Jack or Gwen were laughing. "Yer serious."

"We don' have to if you don't want to." Jack quickly told her. Gwen chose then to leave the room.

"Do you wan' to get married Jack?" Jack sighed. He hadn't even told her he loved her and here they were discusing marriage. Jack mentally grinned, what better way to do it.

"Only if it's to you." he said so quietly that he wasn't even sure that she had heard him.

Ana smiled at the ex-pirate captain. "Then let's do it then."

An hour later Will had gotten the priest there and amazingly got Jack to actually dress up. They were standing in the parlor next to the priest waiting for Anamaria to come down the stairs.

When she did she almost took Jack's breath away. Gwen had gone through some of the things that had been left there and had found one of their mother's dresses. It was a sky blue with sequiens sowed onto the upper part of the dress. She slowly came down the stairs and to Jack's side.

"King Jonathon do you take Anamaria to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, as."

"I do." Jack said interupting him. The priest gave him a dirty look for that and turned to Anamaria.

"Anamaria do you take King Jonathon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, as."

"I do." she said interupting him just as Jack had.

He gave them both a dirty look. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jack did exactly what he said.

Will and Gwen grinned at them and led the priest out of the mansion.

"'ow did ye spend most o' yer life living 'ere and not get lost?" Ana asked him coming into her and Jack's room and laying down on the bed.

Jack laughed and joined her. "I did a few times bu' there were so many people 'round an' they woul' help me get back."

Ana curled up against his side and laid her head on his shoulder. "Did ye e'er miss this?"

Jack wrapped his arm around her sholders. "Fer the first month a'ter I left bu' it go' easier after a bit. The more I did on the ships the more I forgot. Bu' I think if I 'ad the choice I'd do the exact same thing." he told her and kissed her then blew out the lone candle shrouding the room in darkness.

"What's wrong, love?" Will asked when he came into the room and saw Gwen pacing.

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about Jack." she told him.

"You don't need to. He's taken the crown. He's going to be a great king." Will told her as they got into bed.

"He's not a king, Will. He's a pirate. He's the captain of the most feared ship in the caribbean."

"If he runs the country half as well as he did his ship things will be fine."

"That's what worrys me." Gwen told her husband before curling up against him and falling asleep.

Will stared up at the ceiling and hoped that Jack could put behind all Will's father, Bootstrap Bill, had taught him about being a pirate and remember what Jack's father had taught both boys about being a king.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week later Jack sat at his desk going over some papers that he had been given this morning. He had been doing that since he had woken up this morning and he was starting to get a headache. Apparently no one had done much of anything since his father had gotten sick so he had to go over stuff that had been sitting there for at least six months.

"Why couldn' the whelp do some of this?" he muttered putting the papers he had just finished reading in the stack that he had done.

"Probably because he was making money at his smithy and trying to help me find you." Gwen said standing in the door way smirking.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don' you have anything better to do?" he asked her.

"Will took Aaron to the smithy with him so not really." she said sitting down in a chair next to the desk and propped her feet up.

Jack raised his eyebrow at her. "Ye've changed from wha' I remember. The lil girl I remember wanted ta be the perfect lady wit' the rich 'usband an' all.."

"The little girl you remember was seven. A lot changed after you left, Jonathon." she said standing up. "I need to go."

She put her hand on the door knob and turned back to her brother. "You keep promising everyone that you're going to be like Father. He may have been a great king, Jack, but he wasn't a good man. Just remember that." With that she walked out the door.

"Jack you wan' somethin' to drink?" Ana asked coming into the room. When she seen him she asked, "What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothin'. Can ye send someone to the smithy an' get Will?" She looked at him weirdly and called for someone to fetch Will.

"You wanted to see me Jack?" Will asked walking through his study door.

"Aye I did." Jack said and motioned for Will to sit down. "Can ye tell me wha' happened after I left?"

Will shifted in his seat. "Why do you want to know?"

"Gwen was 'ere earlier an' she said somethin'. She said tha' our father was a great king bu' he wasn' a good man. Wha' did she mean by that?"

Will sighed and looked down at the ground. "After you left he started drinking a lot. Every night she would come over to my house and she'd be covered in bruises."

Before Will could say anymore someone knocked on the door. Jack rolled his eyes and called for the person to come in.

"Your highness The Black Pearl has been spotted just off shore. Captain Jamison is wondering what you want done." One of the young marines told Jack.

"I'll leave you to your work." Will said and left the mansion.

Jack then turned to the young marine. "The Black Pearl you say? Tell Captain Jamison 'll be down in a moment to deal with it meself."

"Yes your highness." the young marine bowed and left to give the captain Jack's message.

Jack walked down to the room he shared with his wife. At that he laughed. It was still strange to think of Ana as his wife. He opened the doors to his wardrobe and grabbed his hat. He blew some dust off of it and put it on his head.

Ana spotted him when he came down the stairs. "Wha's going on?" she asked. She had not seen him wear his hat since they had arrived.

"The Pearl, luv. Gibbs is back."

Ana looked at him worriedly. "Ye aren' going to sink it are ye?"

Jack looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "I'd never sink tha' ship." With that they headed down to the docks.

Jack stood in between Ana and Captain Jamison as they watched The Black Pearl dock. Jack motioned for them to stay there as he went to the gangplank and walked onto the deck.

"'ello gents!" he called to the crew.

"Jack!" Gibbs called. "Look at ye. Ye've been on land far too long."

Jack laughed and put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Aye bu' it 'as to be done."

"So when will ye an' Ana being joinin' us Captain?" Gibbs asked him.

Jack smiled sadly at the old pirate. "'m sorry mate. We won' be comin' back." he said quietly. Then man came forth with a set of irons.

"You are under arrest by order of the king of England." Captain Jamison said putting the cuffs on Gibbs' wrists. Gibbs looked to Jack silently asking him to do something.

Jack lowered his eyes and walked back down the gangplank. "Take the crew an' lock them up. The ship will be me new flagship." Jack told the officers and began walking back towards the mansion.

"Jack why did ye 'ave Gibbs arrested? If ye woul' 'ave told him you wanted The Pearl he woul' 'ave given it to ye." Ana said to him as she caught up to him.

Jack stopped and turned to her. "Wha' woul' they think of me if I jus' let them walk off? I 'as to do wha' I had to do." he said and continued walking.

"Calm down Gwen." Will said as he watched her pace the floor in their kitchen.

"Calm down? It's barely been a week and he's messing up."

Will rolled his eyes and stood up blocking her from pacing anymore. "Just because he had his old crew arrested and he took the ship as his flagship doesn't mean he's messing up. Besides he did what any officer of the law would do."

"Guess I'm just over-reacting then huh?"

"I told you. He is going to be fine." Will said pulling her to him.

"You know I still don't see why you wanted to find him. You could have taken the crown." Gwen said into his shoulder.

"I told you before I didn't marry you for that. I also told you I didn't want it. I like what I do." Will said letting her go. "And you can't tell me that you didn't want to see him again. Just give him some more time."

"I hope your right."

TBC...

A/N: Looks like I've backed myself into a corner again. Updates will becoming less frequent while I try to think. Any suggestions would be very very welcome.Hopefully I can have chapter 10 up the weekend.

Cap'n Lex


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well lookie here. I got it out before the weekend. Thanks to all who are reading and have reviewed. Also thanks for the ideas submitted.

Chapter 10

"C'mon Jack. Even 'm going." Ana said standing in front of her husband of three weeks. Apparently Aaron had outgrown some of his clothes and his parents were taking him to get some new ones. They had asked if her and Jack wanted to come with them since all they really had that made them look like the royal couple they were were the clothes they wore on his coronation.

Jack shook his head again. "I tol' ye. I ain't going. I had enough of that when I was a kid. I ain't going through it again." Will sighed and bent down to his son's height and whispered something in his ear.

Aaron nodded and walked over to where Jack sat in the chair. He climbed up on his uncle's lap and pouted.

"Pwease Uncle Jack. It won' be fun if you 'ren't there." the little boy said with tears in his eyes. Jack tried his best not to cave in but he couldn't resist the look on his nephew's face.

"Fine 'll go." he sighed. As soon as he said that the tears in Aaron's eyes were gone. He grinned and ran back over to his father.

Jack glared at Gwen as they walked out of the mansion. "I can' believe ye made him do tha'."

Gwen laughed. "I didn't do it and I can't believe you fell for it."

Ana put her hand on Jack's back. "Deal with it, luv. Ye were outsmarted by a four year old." Jack growled and walked past them muttered something about 'evil devil spawn'.

"Johnny Walker? That can't be you?" the tailor gasped when they walked into her store.

Jack's eyes widened. "No, no, no. We're leavin'." Will blocked him from leaving the store.

"Ye know him?" Ana asked the tailor.

"I made clothes for that boy since the day he was born." the lady told her. "Your his wife no?"

"Yes." Ana responded as Jack tried his best to get around his brother in law and out of the store before the old lady could tell any embarrassing stories.

"You've sure come along way from my little daughter Johnny." the old lady smirked at him as she pulled Anamaria to where she could get her measurements.

"He hit on your daughter?" Will asked sitting down on one of the chairs with Aaron on his lap. Jack groaned and sat in a chair next to his sister with his head in his hands.

"Yes. This was just a couple of months before you were born, Gwen." the old lady said writing down the numbers on a piece of paper. "Pick out the material you want, dear." she told Ana and continued her story.

"Your mother brought him in because he had out grown every stitch of his clothing. She decided that she wanted a dress made for after she had you so while she was picking out the fabric Johnny was playing with my daughter."

_Little six year old Johnny was sitting next to the tailor's daughter, Jessica, playing. His mother had brought him in because he had come into her and her husband's room complaining that nothing fit._

_"'ey Jessica. D'you like boys?" he asked playing with his toy horse. _

_"Why?" Jessica asked her friend. Johnny leaned over and kissed her cheek. _

_She shrieked when he did that. "Ewwwwww!" she yelped and ran over to her mother._

_"Mummy Johnny kissed me!" she yelled pulling her mother's skirt._

_Jonathon's mother heard her and turned to her son. "Jonathon Edward Walker!"_

"Ew! Uncle Jack kissed a girl?" Aaron shrieked making a discussed face.

They all cracked up laughing as Jack tried to bury himself farther into the chair. "Ye know if you don't quit laughin' 'll have ye arrested." he growled at his so called family.

Anamaria slowly quit laughing and walked over to him. "'m sorry Jack, bu' you 'ave to admit it was funny."

"Yea yea yea." he muttered. "Can we ge' this over with?" he asked standing up and walking over to the tailor.

"You know I have more stories I could tell you all." she said to Gwen, Will, and Ana as she measured the length of his arms.

Ana seen Jack glaring at the three of them. "No righ' now miss." Jack sighed and slouched over a bit.

"No slouching!"

"Well tha' was fun." Jack said sarcastically as he plopped down on the sofa.

"It wasn' tha' bad." Ana said curling up next to him. "D'ye get them ta agree on tha' law ye wanted made?"

Jack pulled her closer to him. "Aye. Now any man 'ho hits his kid goes ta jail."

Just then someone came into the room. Jack stood up and went over to him. He bowed and said "It has been two weeks Your Highness. Captain Jamison is wondering what you want done with the pirates."

"Which pirates?" Jack asked the man.

"The crew from the Black Pearl Your Highness."

"Wha's he wanting to know?"

"He wants to know if you want them hung Your Highness."

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Tell Captain Jamison to give me a few more days and I will give him an answer."

"Yes Your Highness." the man bowed again and left. Jack sighed again and went and sat back by his wife.

"Ye knew they were goin' to ask you to do this." she told him.

"I can' hang 'em. They're my crew." Jack said leaning his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

"They were until ye became king." Ana said when an idea struck her. "Gibbs was a marine wasn' 'e?"

"Aye." Jack said wondering what she had come up with.

"See if 'e'll be willin' ta be one again."

"Bu' wha' about the rest of them?" Jack asked.

"Yer going to 'ave to decide that." she said as she got up.

"Where ye goin'?" he pouted slightly.

"To find somethin' to do while ye make up yer mind." She said and kissed him then walked out of the room.

Jack stared after her for a minute then rubbed the spot between his eyes trying to prevent the headache he knew was coming.

TBC..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Silently he crept through the dark hall way. The only light was a couple of torches burning for the in-mates and moonlight coming in from the barred windows in the cells. He kept away from were it was lit and walked by the cells looking for the people he wanted to see.

He kept that up for a couple more minutes until he finally found the cell they were in.

Gibbs looked up from where he had been staring out the small barred window and seen him. "Will wha's going on?" he asked the blacksmith.

"I'm here to get you all out." Will responded quietly. "Jack has become king if you hadn't noticed before and he's going to have you hung tomorrow morning if I don't get you out of here." he said looking around for the keys.

"The guard 'as the keys." Gibbs told him. Will sighed then looked around for something he could use to get them out. He picked the bench up and put it under the hinges.

"'re ye sure ye know what yer doin' there, boy?" Gibbs asked.

"These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the proper amount of leverage and application of strength the door should lift free." Will said as he pushed down hard on the bench. Just like he said the door lifted free.

"You need to leave before anyone notices your gone." Will whispered as he led them out of the jail. "You're going to have to find another ship. The Black Pearl is Jack's flagship now."

Gibbs nodded at him and led the crew of men down to the docks. Will watched them go before he headed back to his house.

"How'd it go?" Gwen asked him when he walked through the door.

"I got them out just fine. I told them to leave before anyone noticed they were gone." Will said walking into the living room were Anamaria was sitting.

"Tha's good. They need ta get as far from 'ere as possible." she told him sipping the tea Gwen had gave her before he had arrived.

"Why did he order his crew to be hung in the first place?" Will asked the ex-pirate.

"'e said 'e had to do wha' any king would do. Tha' they were pirates and it's the law tha' they be 'ung." Ana said remembering Jack's explanation when she had asked him the same question.

"You know if anyone finds out about this they could hang us for treason right?" Will said after a few minutes.

"No one saw ye righ'? If no one saw ye we won' have to worry 'bout it." Ana said standing up. "I 'ave to get back. Jack's tryin' to plan the spring ball."

"That's not for another two months." Gwen said.

"Tha's wha' I told him." Ana grinned and left the small house to head back to the mansion.

Jack was in the kitchen when he heard the door open. "Ana, darlin', which do ye think we shoul' serve red wine or champagne? Or d'ye think we coul' go wit' rum?"

Ana rolled her eyes when she heard his last question. "I tol' ye, Jack. It's no' for another two months quit worryin! An' I think more people woul' drink the wine or champagne than rum."

"I know bu' I wan' things ta be perfect." he said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Jus' because ye plan things two months a'ead o' time doesn' mean they're gonna be perfect." she said wrapping her arms around him."'ow many times do I 'ave ta tell you ye need to relax for a nigh' before ye listen?

"'ow can I relax? I go' a lot that needs done. 'ave ye seen the stack of papers an' all on me desk? It's gonna take forever ta get through 'em all." he told her. She unwrapped her arms from around his waist and started searching the cabinets for something.

"All that can wait 'til mornin'. Tonigh' yer no' goin' ta be King Johnny. Tonigh' yer Captain Jack Sparrow." She said reappearing in front of him with a bottle of rum. "England doesn' need her king workin' 'imself ta death."

"I guess it wouldn' hurt." he said as she uncorked the bottle and drunk some out of it before handing it to him. "Drink up me 'earties."

A few hours later Ana woke up to something poking her in the shoulder. She moaned at swatted at it but it wouldn't give up. Soon the poking was followed by a very drunk voice yelling "Wakey wakey Ana!"

She opened her eyes to see Jack drunk as could be and laying almost completely on top of her. He seen her looking at him and giggled.

"Ye know wha' is a wonderful combination, luv?" he said slurring his words a bit. "Rum an' chocolate." he whispered in her ear. "Ye gotta try some."

"No' know Jack. Ye need ta go ta bed." she said tiredly.

Jack looking at her and raised an eyebrow. "'ow d'ye know ye don' like chocolate rum if ye refuse to try it?"

"Jus' come ta bed." she yawned.

Jack curled his mustache. "I don' think 've 'ad enough rum ta allow tha'. Unless ye really wan' me to?" he grinned.

'Well I tol' him to be Jack Sparrow for the night.' she thought. Suddenly he yawned and crawled into bed next to her and curled up right next to her.

"Love ye Ana." he said quietly and closed his eyes.

'Wha' could it 'urt? He won' remember in the mornin' anyway.' "Love ye too Jack." she said and fell back to sleep.

Jack opened his eyes and put his arm around her waist then smiled.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Captain Jamison asked the guards who had just come into his office.

"The door to the call is off, Captain, and they aren't there." one of them told him.

"How were they able to escape?" he asked them calmly.

"We were on break, Captain. No one ever comes down there at that time so we didn't think anything would happen." the other guard spoke.

Captain Jamison glared at them. "First thing tomorrow you are to go to King Jonathon and tell him what happened then come back here."

"Yes sir." they said and went back to their posts. King Jonathon would not be happy.

'Let's hope they get the backlash for this and not me.' Jamison thought taking a drink from his glass.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack and Ana woke up the next morning to someone knocking on their bedroom door. Jack groaned and rolled over to try to go back to sleep. Ana yawned and walked over to the door.

"Wha'?" she asked when she opened it to reveal their butler.

"The prison guards who were guarding those pirates are here to see His Majesty." he said keeping his voice low to not wake the sleeping king.

Ana looked back at Jack who was now back to sleeping. "Tell 'em to come back in a few hours." she told him.

"They say it's important." Ana sighed.

"Tell them 'e'll be down in a few minutes." she said closing the door. She walked over to the bed and shook Jack to try to wake him up.

"I didn' do it Mum. It was Gwen." he said opening his eyes. "Oh Ana."he said when he realized who was next to him.

"The prison guard 're here ta see ye." Ana said getting up and throwing him his clothes.

"Can' they come back later?" he whined laying back down.

"Apparently somethin's 'appened with Gibbs an' the crew." Jack sighed and got dressed. He yawned as he walked down the stairs where he saw the two nervous guards sitting on the sofa.

"You were wanting to see me." he said walking into the room.

They both stood up. "Y.y.yes Your Majesty. The prisoners that were to be hung this morning escaped last night." one of them told Jack.

"You were supposed to be guarding them. How were they able to escape?" Jack asked trying to stay calm.

"Someone came in and broke them out." the other guard said.

"Do you know who it was?" he asked pacing.

"N.no sir. We were grabbing a bite to eat. No one ever goes down there then."

Jack turned and glared at them. "You keep watch from now on. If you don' do yer job properly ye'll be swimmin' at the bottom o' Davy Jone's locker. Savvy!"

Both of them quickly nodded and almost ran out of the mansion.

"Don' ye think ye were a bit 'ard on 'em?" Ana asked him coming to sit by him.

"They need ta learn ta do their job. They can' let stuff like tha' happen." Jack said throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Ye can' treat them like they're one o' the crew." she told him.

"Tha's wha' they 're. Jus' one big crew." Jack said yawning as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Where 're ye goin'?" Ana called to him.

"Got ta send 'em out looking for Gibbs." he said grabbing his hat off the coat rack.

"Ye don' 'ave to." she told him.

Jack looked at her and sighed. "They 'ave an appointment wit' the gallows. It's me job to see that that happens." With that he walked out of the door towards the fort.

She shook her head. "Yer da's gonna work 'imself ta death." she muttered placing her hand on her stomach for a minute before walked out of the mansion.

Gwen opened the door when she heard someone knocking. "Ana come on in." she said when she saw that it was her brother's wife. "Jack working again?"

"Aye." Ana said sitting down in one of the chairs. "The prison guards came o'er this mornin' an' told him Gibbs 'ad escaped."

"They didn't tell him who did it did they?" Gwen asked pouring them both some tea.

"Jack asked 'em an' they said they didn' see how they got out." Ana told her taking the cup from the other woman.

They sat quietly for a moment. "Have you told him yet?" Gwen asked.

"No' yet. 'e's really stressed ou' right now." Ana said staring into her cup. "'e went ta send the marines out to hunt 'em down."

"He's really changed a lot since you both came here. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to come home."

"'e needed to see 'is father one last time. 'sides if you hadn't England wouldn' have a king." Ana said grabbing a biscuit from a tray that was on the table.

Hours later Jack and Ana were sitting at the table enjoying dinner. When he was at the fort he had given the two guards a two week suspension and have ordered the Navy to find all of the crew and to alert him when they found Mr. Gibbs.

Ana was pushing the food on her plate around and was trying to figure out how to tell him the news she had received a few weeks after his coronation.

"If ye wan' somethin' else, luv, I can 'ave the cook fix ye somethin'." Jack told her after a few minutes of watching her push the food around.

Ana looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I's fine Jack." she told them.

"Are ye ok?" he asked her.

"'m fine." she said and decided to go ahead and tell him. "Jack 'm.." her sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jack sighed as a soldier appeared in the dining room. "Your Highness someone just docked that we thought you should know about." the soldier told him.

"Who is it an' why couldn' ye wait 'til mornin'?" Jack asked sounding irritated.

"It's Bootstrap Bill Your Majesty." Jack stared at the soldier.

TBC...

A/N: Once again I am slowly falling back into the dreaded pit we call writer's block. Thank all of you who are still reading this and please keep the ideas coming in I could really use them.

Cap'n Lex


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"It's Bootstrap Bill Your Majesty." the soldier said and a man who looked exactly like Will except for being a few years older walked through the door and into the dining room.

"'ello Jack." William Turner I said grinning.

Jack just sat there speechless and stared at the man who had been his friend and a father to him after his own had kicked him out. The last time he had seen him had been right before Barbossa had marooned him. Jack had spent the last few years since that thinking that Bill had been killed.

"Bill?" Jack said finally getting his voice back and walked over to where the other man was standing. "Tha' really you?"

"Aye, son." Bill grinned at him. "'ho else would I be?" he asked pulling the ex-captain into a hug.

"I thought Barbossa killed ya." Jack said pulling him over to the table and let him sit down. "Ye remember Ana."

"Ye honestly think that I'd let that no good scaly wag kill me?" Bill asked and then noticed the rings on Jack and Ana's hands.

"'ow did ye find us?" Ana asked him as one of the servants put a plate of food in front of the pirate.

"I 'eard the news that George's son 'ad returned. Since I knew 'e had no other son 'sides Jack I figured 'd come an' see 'im. Didn' know tha' he had gotten married an' became king." Bill said taking a drink out of the mug.

Anamaria yawned and stood up from the table. "'m going to go up to bed. Good seein' ye again Bill." she said and kissed Jack then headed up the stairs.

Bill watched Ana as she walked out of the room then turned back to Jack. "There's only been three times 've ever seen a woman go to bed that early."

"Wha' 're ye talkin' about?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at his old friend.

"Is it possible Ana coul' be pregnant?" When he said that Jack cracked up laughing.

"No way mate." Jack said still chuckling as he finished the last bit of his food. "She's jus' been actin' weird fer 'bout a couple o'months."

Bill just stared at him. "Even ye can't be that oblivious." he said popping a piece of chicken into his mouth. "Yer goin' to be a father no matter if yer ready or no'."

"Did ye just come to see me?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Actually I came ta see if ye an' Will wanted to come with me." Bill said.

"Wha' for?"

"Ye've 'eard of the Holy Grail haven' ye?"

"Tha's just a myth." Jack scoffed.

"So was the Black Pearl." Bill said. "A friend o' mine recently found a map tha' points straight ta where it's buried."

"Why do ye think I'd want ta go after it?"

"Wha' pirate wouldn'?"

"'m not a pirate." Bill stuck his finger into his ear to clean out anything that was in it.

"'m sorry Jack, I don' think I heard you right."

"You heard me William. I'm not a pirate anymore." Jack said as he stood up from the table. "I'm not going with you on any adventures for something that doesn't exist."

"How d'ye know it doesn't exist Jonathon if ye won' go to find it? Wha's happened to the Jack Sparrow who would go off on any adventure no matter the cost? Remember Isla Del Murta?"

"Jack Sparrow no longer exists." With that he stormed out of the dining room.

"Ye can' deny it! Yer still Jack Sparrow! Ye wouldn' 'ave made the Pearl yer flagship if ye weren't!" Bill yelled after him and walked out of the mansion.

"Wha' were ye an' Bill arguing 'bout?" Anamaria asked Jack when he came into their room.

"'e wanted me ta go with 'im somewhere." Jack said looking his wife over. Bill had no clue what he was talking about.

"Wha' did ye tell him?"

"Tol' him I wasn' goin'. I ain' tha' man anymore." Jack said pulling her into his arms.

"Ye can' tell me ye don' feel cooped up 'ere."

Jack sighed. "Aye I do bu' I made a promise to me da' and the people. I can' jus' turn me back on 'em."

"I think 'e'd just like ye ta be 'appy. 'e wanted ye ta take over because he though' that would make ye happy."

"D'ye think I made a mistake?" Jack asked running his hand over her stomach. That's when he noticed a slight bump. He was righ'. he thought.

"Where woul' ye rather be? Here or out at sea on the Pearl?"

"Out on the Pearl I fel' free. 'ere it's like 'm trapped all o'er again. I 'ated tha' feelin' when I was a teenager an' I hate it now." he said carressing her stomach where their child lay. Unless she 'ad jus' picked up some weight.

"We coul' leave. Jus' take the Pearl an' go. We coul' raise the baby there." she told him figuring that would be the easiest way to tell him.

"No' yet. Still have things ta do here." Jack said holding her closer. "Give it a few more months an' then we can leave if we wan'."

"'m gonna hold ye to tha'." Ana said.

"'ow far 'long 're ye?" Jack asked her.

"'bout three months."

"So we stay 'ere for six more months an' if we still wanna leave we can." Jack said kissing her softly on her head.

TBC...

A/N: We are not getting close to the end. This is just the beginning. I ask all of you to please not kill me when you read the up coming chapters. Also I'm think of posting a Jack/OC story that I started working on. If you want a brief summery just review or pm me saying so.

Cap'n Lex


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Take that an' put it in the room near mine and me wife's." Jack said to two men who were carrying a box of stuff to build a crib. "An' if ye can start workin' on it."

Anamaria came down the stairs just as the two men were heading up. "Wha's going on?" she asked Jack raising an eyebrow.

"Well I figured instead o' gettin' the crib from Gwen an' the whelp I'd just get a new one." he told her.

"We aren' going to be here long enough ta need it." she said recalling their conversation from the other night.

"I don' know how long it's gonna be 'fore I finish up me business 'ere."

"Wha' business?"

"Findin' Gibbs an' the person who freed 'em." Jack said sounding like he was talking to a two year old. She couldn't have forgotten about that.

"Why? Ye can' tell me ye honestly wan' to see Gibbs hang."

Jack sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "'e's a pirate,luv, and the person who freed 'im committed treason. I can' just let tha' go."

"Well tha's somethin' I never thought I'd hear. Jack Sparrow wantin' to hang a pirate." Bill said coming in from the kitchen and shaking his head.

"Wha' 're ye still doin' 'ere? Can' ye go annoy yer son an' I told ye, William, Jack Sparrow is dead." Jack said turning to his old friend and forgetting about Ana for a minute. She glared at the back of his head and walked out of the door.

Bill glared at the man who had been like his second child. "If tha's what you want to believe _Jonathon_ go ahead. The sea's in yer blood, boy an' the part of ye tha's still Jack is always goin' to hate it 'ere." With that Bill stormed up the stairs to grab what little of his belongings he had brought with him.

Ana walked through town with no destination in mind. She was biting back tears as she thought back to what Jack had said just before she had left. _"Jack Sparrow is dead."_

The fact that he had done away with anything connecting him to the pirate that he had been just a few short months ago bothered her. If he didn't want to be the man that Jack Sparrow was then he was no longer the man she had fallen for.

When she looked up she realized she had stopped outside of Will and Gwen's house. She looked out towards the docks that weren't far from the house and spotted The Black Pearl. It was then she made her decision.

A minute after she knocked on the door Will answered. "What's wrong?" he asked when he seen the look on her face and let her in.

"I jus' came to tell you goodbye." Ana said as her and Will walked into the parlor.

"You and Jack are leaving?" Gwen asked her frowning slightly.

"I's jus' me tha's leavin'. Jack's stayin' here." Anamaria told the couple sadly.

"Why are you leaving?" Will asked her.

Ana looked down at the ground for a minute to hold back the tears. "'e's no' the man I lo..care 'bout anymore. 'e's changed a lot since we came 'ere an' I can' take it anymore." With that she turned and walked out of their house from the last time.

When she walked out of the door she was Bootstrap carrying a bag of his things and heading towards the dock. "Bill wait!" she called to him and caught up to him when he stopped walking. "Where 're ye going?" she asked him.

"Goin' to get a ship." She noticed his eyes drifting to the black ship that was docked just a little ways off shore.

"If ye'll give me fifteen minutes I'll go wit' ye." she told him. Bill nodded and went to say goodbye to his son while she headed back to the mansion.

Jack walked into the room he shared with Ana to find her pulling something out of his wardrobe and gathered up her stuff that was on the bed.

"Wha's going on?" he asked her and realized that what she had pulled out was his hat. he tried to take it out of her bag but she slapped his hand away.

"'m leavin'." she said facening the bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Wha'? Why?" he asked sounding both angry and hurt.

"'cause the man I married is dead." When she tried to walk past him he grabbed her left arm.

"Ye ain' going anywhere." Ana glared at him and used her right hand to slap him hard across his cheek. As soon as he let go she ran out of the room.

Jack rubbed his sore cheek and walked over to the window that over looked the town and the dock. A few minutes later he saw the Black Pearl slowly making it's way out into the ocean.

Slowly a small tear slipped unnoticed out of the corner of his eye.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A month. That's how long it had been since Anamaria had packed up her stuff and left with Bootstrap. A month since she had walked out of Jack's life taking with her his heart, not that she knew that for as far as he could remember he had never said the words.

Even now it still hurt to think of her. After a couple of weeks of drowning himself in rum he realized that no matter what he did she wasn't coming back. Every night he would see that night play out again in his dreams and every time he would convince her to stay or he would go with her. Every morning though the dreams disappeared as soon as he woke up alone in his bed.

He stood there in the ballroom watching as his servants worked to get the place in order for the annual spring ball. Jack was in no mood to be around a big crowd but this was something that he couldn't cancel. He had tried.

His adviser had told him that the invitations had already been sent and most of them were already in town. He also told him that there was no way they could get everything that had gone to pay for the food and decorations back and that if he really was going to live up to his father's name that he couldn't call it off.

He had also hinted that tonight would as be a good time to start looking for a new Queen since Anamaria had abandoned him.

When Bootstrap came on deck the first thing he saw was Anamaria standing over by the railing staring out at the horizon with a hand on the ever growing bulge that housed her and Jack's child.

"'ow 're you doing?" he asked her again just like he had been doing for the past month since they had left.

"'ll be fine." she told him smiling slightly though he could tell it was forced.

"'e'll come around Ana. Sooner or later we'll 'ave him back." Bill said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Wha' if he doesn'?" she asked not looking away from the sea.

"Then we'll jus' have to get used to 'im no' bein' 'ere." he said. Anamaria sighed and headed towards the captain's cabin. Bill seen the crew standing there watching him.

"Ge' back ta work!" he yelled and walked up to the helm.

Jack stood at the entrance to the ballroom. He sighed and plastered on a smile before walking into the room. He was getting a drink when Gwen came up to him.

"How are you doing?" she asked her brother.

Jack sighed and gulped down the champagne. "Me wife left me an' I couldn' do anything 'bout it bu' let 'er walk away." he said after looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"She'll come back. She cares about you too much not to." she said rubbing his back a bit.

"No' after wha' I did." he said quietly and walked off into the crowd.

"What are they doing here?" his adviser asked speaking of Will and Gwen. "You can't be socializing with a blacksmith and his wife."

"Watch your mouth boy." Jack hissed. "He ain't a mere blacksmith. He's my sister's husband and would have been your king. Now 've had a horrible month so please let me try to enjoy tonight." With that Jack left his adviser standing there with his mouth open.

"Good evening Will." Will turned from the man he was talking with to see who had just spoke to him.

"Good evening Elizabeth." Will replied kindly. "How are things between you and James?"

"James and I separated not long after we left here." Elizabeth said some what sadly. "How are things with you and your wife?"

"Things are going well. We're actually thinking of having another child." he told her smiling.

"That's great news." she said. "I'll talk to you later then." Will watched her walk off and then turned back to his conversation.

After a few drinks Jack finally began to loosen up a bit. He was standing outside on the porch when someone came to stand beside him. "What is the king doing out here instead of in there socializing with his subjects?" Elizabeth asked teasingly.

"No' much for big crowds righ' now." Jack replied taking a sip out of his glass.

"I heard about Anamaria. You deserve much better than her." At that comment Jack glared at her.

"There ain' no one better than her." Jack growled. "Shouldn' ye be inside wit' yer husband?"

"James left me a few weeks after we returned to Port Royal." she told him.

"James you haven't seen Jack around have you?" Gwen asked the commodore.

"Last I seen of him he went out to sit on the porch." James responded. "You haven't seen my wife have you?"

Gwen looked out the two glass doors that led to the porch and found her wayward brother talking to a very familiar blond. "Sorry James I haven't seen her." With that she headed out to the porch.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Excuse me?" Gwen said as she put a hand on her brother's arm and interrupted Jack and Elizabeth's conversation. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Before he could respond Gwen dragged into the garden.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I was talkin' wit' 'lizabeth." Jack responded not understanding her anger. "James left 'er."

"James didn't leave her." she said and suddenly realized what Elizabeth had been planning. "I can't believe her." Gwen muttered.

"Well if it's ok wit' you 'm going back inside." Jack said turning to go back inside.

"If you honestly love Ana it would be best if you keep away from Elizabeth." Gwen told him.

Jack turned his eyes back to her. "It'd be best if you found Will and went home. This isn't really your place anymore. Your just a blacksmith's wife now and a blacksmith doesn't have any business socializing with royalty." he said coldly and walked back in.

She glared after him before going to find her husband.

Jack groaned the next morning when the bright sunlight it him right in the eyes. He quickly pulled the covers over his head to have them pulled away just as quickly.

"Come on Jonathon," he heard the voice of his adviser say. "You have a busy day ahead of you and you have to meet with Ms. Swann later this evening for dinner." The memories from the night before flashed before his eyes and Jack groaned again.

"Is my sister 'ere?" he asked his adviser, Daniel.

"No and after you decided to take my advice last night you won't be seeing her or that pitiful excuse of a husband again." Daniel said smiling brightly.

Jack sighed and something his adviser mentioned eariler hit him. "Wha' did you mean that I 'ave to meet with Ms. Swann later t'night?"

"Don't you remember?" Daniel asked. "You decided that you were going to start looking for someone to replace that pirate wench and you chose Miss Swann. I suggest you lose that accent before then. You don't want someone thinking you're a scallywag do you?" he said tossing Jack his clothing.

Jack grabbed Daniel by his collar. "I suggest ye quit making comments 'bout my wife like that an' I am a scallywag." he growled throwing his adviser towards the door.

"Then why are you here Captain and not on your ship?" Daniel asked smirking before he walked out the door.

The Black Pearl finally docked in Amsterdam and Bill sent the small crew to find the members of Jack's crew.

"'m going to go ta the tavern, luv." Bill told Anamaria asked they walked off the ship. "D'ye wan' to come wit' me?" he asked.

"I think 'm jus' gonna walk around town for a bit." she told him. Bill nodded and walked off towards the tavern. Ana sighed and walked off towards some shops she spotted not very far away. Just as she was going to walk into a shop that sold baby items she spotted a little boy no older than three run up to a man she guess was his father and watched as the man picked him up and held him close.

Normally that scene would never effect Ana but due to her hormones it did and she felt tears burn her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and walked into the shop.

"May I help you?" the shop keeper asked Ana.

"'m looking for a crib." she told the old lady.

"What kind are you looking for?" the shop keeper asked.

"I need somethin' that'll be steady on a ship." The old lady nodded and led Ana over to look at some of the cribs.

Jack was now sitting at the table about ready to bash his head in. He was having dinner with Elizabeth and for the past twenty minutes she had done nothing but talk. He had no clue how James could have stood to be with her that long.

"Excuse me Miss Swann but it's getting late. I don't think your father would like it much if you were out too long after dark." Jack had never been so glad that he hired his adviser until now.

"Why thank you Daniel." Elizabeth said standing up from her seat. "I hope to see you again soon Your Majesty." Jack smiled slightly as she disappeared.

"Well she sure is wonderful." Daniel grinned taking her seat.

"Yea," Jack muttered. "If ye don't mind the nightly 'eadache." he said rubbing his forehead.

"She'd make a good queen though that's what matters." Daniel said just as a soldier came into the dining room.

"Your Highness one of the pirates that escaped had been caught." the soldier told Jack.

"Which one?" he asked the young man.

"Mr. Gibbs Your Majesty."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"It's Mr. Gibbs, Your Majesty." the soldier told the king. Jack sighed and stood up from his chair.

"Where is he being held?" Jack asked the soldier as he headed for the door.

"In the prison at the fort Your Majesty."

"Good. You may go." Jack said and the soldier walked out the door. Jack pulled his hat off the coat rack and placed it on his head.

"I can handle this John." his adviser told him.

"I've got it mate." With that Jack headed down to the fort. Daniel stood there glaring at the door after he left.

"It won't be long now Sparrow." he sneered and walked out of the door

"'ello mate." Jack greeted Gibbs.

"I ain' yer mate." Gibbs glared at him. Jack sighed and ran a hand though his hair then sat down in a chair in front of Gibbs' cell.

"It don' 'ave ta be like this. If ye tell me who let ye ou' the firs' time 'll let ye go." he told the old pirate.

"Why don' ye go back ta the Pearl? Ye coul' be wit' Ana an' yer babe instead o' Miss Swann." Jack shot up for his chair and grabbed Gibbs by his collar.

"Ana's on the Black Pearl?" he asked pulling Gibbs towards the bars.

"Aye she is. Ye coul' go to 'er." Gibbs said trying to pull away from the ex-captain.

"Where is she and who let you out?" Jack growled.

"I ain' tellin' ye where she is an' all I can tell ye is someone who don' wan' ta see you destroy yerself." Gibbs said as he glared at him again and tried again to get away from him. That time Jack let go and Gibbs fell back onto his back.

"'m sorry Gibbs." he whispered then turned to the guards. "Do what you will." Jack said to the guards and left the prison. On the way out he stopped by another soldier and whispered something in his ear then walked back to the mansion.

"How'd things go at the fort?" Daniel asked Jack as he walked in the door.

"'m goin' to bed. Ye can see yerself out." he said walking up the stairs. Jack laid down in his bed and thought about the orders he had given the soldier. He hadn't wanted to do it but what they had done was treason. He couldn't let that go unpunished.

"Aaron asleep?" Gwen asked Will as he sat down beside her on the sofa.

"Yes he's out for the night. Who knew a four year old at that much energy?" Will chuckled and bent down to kiss her. Before their lips met someone busted through the door and came into where they were sitting.

"You are under arrest for your crimes against the crown." the soldier said standing in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked him.

"Freeing and harboring known fugitives. You must come with me, Miss." he said pulling Gwen up from the sofa locking her in irons.

"Wait! You can't do this." Gwen said as the soldier lead her towards the broken door.

"My orders came from the king himself. Let's go." The soldiers left with Gwen leaving Will standing there stunned.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: YAY! I'm back! There should only be maybe three chapters left of this. Let me know if you'd like to see a sequel. Enjoy.

Chapter 18

Jack was laying on his bed sound asleep when all of a sudden he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and realized it was still dark out. It was just by the moonlight shining in that he was able to see who had woken him.

"Wha' 're you doin' here, whelp?" Jack asked his brother-in-law as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Why did you have Gwen arrested?" Will asked pulling Jack out of his bed and shoving him against a wall.

"Huh?" the king muttered still not completely awake.

"Soldiers stormed into my house tonight and arrested Gwen. One of them said their order came straight from you." Will told him not releasing Jack.

"She was arrested for freeing the crew of the Black Pearl." Jack answered him slowly waking up.

"How do you know it's her? Besides she's your sister you could just let her go." Will said remembering the night he let Gibbs and the rest of them go.

"Why? So more people can turn against the law? Sorry, whelp, it ain' happening." Jack said shoving Will away from him. "If you don' keep your hands off me you'll be joining her."

Will glared at him. "No wonder Ana left. I hope you rot in hell for this Jack Sparrow." he said and left the mansion to return home.

"What are you doing?" the solider guarding Gwen's cell asked seeing her beating on the wall.

"You guys aren't as smart as you think you are. There's a trick door in here." Gwen told him while she tried to find the door that led out into the streets that she used to get out the one time before when Will and her were arrested.

The solider laughed. "I remember. Your father had you and your husband arrested for what was it again?"

"Indecent exposure in a government building. He didn't like that he caught his only daughter with her fiance." Gwen said laughing as she continued her search for the door.

"He made us brick out that door after you and him escaped." The soldier said now all business.

Gwen sighed. "What's John going to do with me?"

"Your to be hung tomorrow morning." Gwen nodded and sat down.

"Bill!" Bootstrap heard Ana yell. He called for Mr. Cotton to take the wheel and he went into the captain's cabin. Anamaria had a scare when they were in port and the doctor had ordered her to stay in bed.

"Aye?" he asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"We need to go back." she told him. Bill sighed and shook his head.

"Ye know we can' Ana. We'll be hung." he said sadly. "Ye don' want ta die before ye give birth ta the little sparrow do ya?"

"I wan' to see Jack again." she said glaring at her friend. Bill sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew there was no way to compromise with her especially now.

"Fine." he relented. He brushed a kiss against her forehead and went to change course. He watched the sun come up over the horizon and the red sky that accompanied it. He decided to ignore the feeling he got in his stomach and changed their course for England.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that morning Bill helped Ana down the gangplank and they made their way into town. While they were walking they noticed many people headed to the fort. Bootstrap raised an eyebrow and stopped a man to ask him what was going on.

"The king's sister is going to be hung soon." the man responded and started back on his way.

"Jack wouldn't." Anamaria told Bootstrap. The pirate turned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I need ye to go to Will's 'ouse. 'm going to see Jack." Ana nodded and they both went their separate ways.

"Aaron hurry up, son!" Will called up the stairs. "I need to leave and Mrs. Martin is going to be here soon!" he said as he went to open the door. He was shocked to find Anamaria standing outside his door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Aaron came running down the stairs.

"I was wantin' ta see Jack again. Didn' know I'd be comin' ta see Gwen hang." she told her brother in law.

"With any luck you won't have to." Will said running a hand through his hair. There was another knock on his door and this time it was Aaron's baby sitter.

Mrs. Martin stared at Anamaria in surprise. "Your highness! You must go to the king. Everyone is talking and they are going to dethrone him."

"Don' worry. We 'ave it all worked out." Ana told the elderly woman.

Will nodded. "Yes now I must be going. Ana do you want to come with me?" Ana shook her head yes and the both of them walked out of the house.

When they arrived at the gallows Jack's adviser, Daniel, was up there standing next to Gwen who's hands were tied in front of her and the noose ready to be placed around her neck.

"Look at what our king has done!" Daniel said to the crowd that was already there. "He has sentenced his baby sister and his father's only daughter to death for something she had no part of. Do you want a murderous, cold-hearted man for a king!"

A chorus of no's were heard from every man and woman standing there. "Then on this day Jonathon Walker with be dethroned and will join his sister in the gallows to pay for the crimes he has committed!"

Will and Ana looked at each other worriedly for a moment before running off in the direction of the palace.

Jack was just getting ready to leave when Bill came into the palace. "Wha' are you doing here? I thought ye left with my ship and my wife."

"I had to come back Your Majesty." Bill told him. "Ye see there's something wrong with your wife."

Jack quickly turned to him. "Wha's wrong with Ana?" he asked him worriedly.

"'er husband is being a whelp an' isn' helpin' her prepare for their child." Bill spat glaring at him.

"Sorry if I no longer feel like wondering through the seven seas." Jack glared back at him. He headed for the door and when he opened it he found a very out of breath Will and Anamaria.

"Wha's goin' on?" Jack asked all of them.

"You can't go down there Jack." Will told him gasping for breath.

"Daniel is goin' to have ye hung." Ana said before doubling over.

"Wha's wrong?" Jack asked holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"The baby." Ana said clinging to her husband. Jack picked her up and went to take her up to their room. Before he did though he turned back to Will and Bootstrap.

"Go save Gwen an' brin' Daniel back t' me." Bill grinned as he recognized the glint in Jack's eyes.

"Aye aye Captain Sparrow." he replied and him and his son went to save the girl.

TBC...

A/N: HE'S BACK! Only 1 more chapter left and then the epilogue. Thanks for all your support.

CLS


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bootstrap and Will raced to the gallows. When they arrived they saw Daniel standing up there next to Gwen talking to the crowded that had gathered to watch her hang.

"Today will be the dawning of a new era!" he yelled out to them. "The country will not longer be ran by a pirate who wants nothing more than women and a strong drink!"

"At least he isn't trying to take a title that is not his and that he doesn't deserve!" Will shouted walking up the steps off the gallows.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked her husband.

"What are you doing here, blacksmith? Come to see your wife hang?" Daniel smirked.

"He has revoked his order to have his sister hung." Will told him. "I'm here by orders of the king to remove you."

Daniel laughed. "You and what army?" he asked smirking before Bootstrap hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword.

"This army." Bootstrap said tying Daniel's hands behind his back with the ropes that Gwen had been bound in. "Come on. We got t' get back an' check on Ana." he told the two has he lifted Daniel over his shoulder.

"Ana's back? What's going on?" Gwen asked as they started walking back towards the mansion.

"Jack?" Ana called clutching his hand.

Jack used his other hand to brush a stray lock of hair from her forehead. "Don' worry luv. The doc's on 'is way." he said soothingly.

"Come back wit' us." she asked him looking him in the eye before another contraction hit.

"O'course I will darlin'. Can' stand t' be away from ye any longer." he said brushing a kiss on her cheek as the doctor came in.

The doctor looked her over before turning to Jack. "I'm sorry Your Majesty but I can't allow you to be in here while she's in labor."

Jack was going to argue but Anamaria did it for him. "I wan' 'im in here." she snarled. Jack sat next to her and smirked at the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "Just as stubborn as your father." he muttered and left them alone.

When they got to the mansion Will and Gwen went to put Daniel in the basement as Jack came down from his room.

"How's Ana doin'?" Bootstrap asked him.

"She's doin' good. Did ye stop Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Will and Gwen jus' took 'im downstairs." he replied. "Ye did good, Jack." Bootstrap said quietly.

"Thank ye." Jack grinned and headed towards the basement.

"You think your going to get away with this aren't you?" Daniel, who recently woken up, said to Will and Gwen who were watching him. "As soon as I get out of here and get crowned all of you will hang including that boy of yours. Only one that'll live will the that wife of Sparrow's. I'd love to..." he stopped speaking when the bullet hit his heart.

Will and Gwen looked up to see Jack holding his smoking pistol. "Pirate or no' no one treats Ana like a 'hore." he said coldly as they went back upstairs.

A few hours later Will and Gwen were laying on the sofa watching Aaron play with his toys when an excited Jack came bounding down the stairs.

"Get up." he told them. "Come on." They stretched before following him up to his and Ana's room. They walked into to see Ana holding small bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"Wha' is it?" Aaron asked climbing up on the bed.

"I's a baby, kid." Jack told him smiling. "I's me daughter."

Two days later they were all standing down at the docks. Jack and Ana decided that it would be best to leave as soon as possible and they would be joined by Bootstrap Bill. So here they were, everything was settled now and Jack turned over the crown.

"Are you sure about this?" Gwen asked handing her niece back over to Anamaria.

"This is wha' I wan'." Jack told her watching as his wife went to put their daughter down in the captain's cabin. "'sides I'd rather have Catharine grow up 'ere. Don' worry though we'll come back e'erynow and then." Jack said smiling.

"You better or I'll hunt you down again." They laughed before get serious again. "Goodbye Jack." she said hugging her brother.

Jack let go and shook Will's hand. "Take care o' them." Will nodded and Jack ruffled Aaron's hair. "Bye King Aaron." he whispered to the sleeping boy before walking up the plank.

He walked to the helm and ran his hand over it, taking in the feel of the wood. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." he yelled to the crew. "Now...bring me that horizon"

**The End**

A/N: Yay! Cap'n Jack is back! Sadly that is the end of this story. Maybe one day there'll be a sequel but just not yet. Thanks to all who have read this and all who have reviewed. You brought this story off the shelf and gave me the inspiration to finish it.

CLS


End file.
